Shatter Me
by Written-Violinist
Summary: Summary to come. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Hello darlings! So… okay, yeah, I'm kinda in a rut with "Ruby Eyes" and "ADR" at the moment. I've been reading a lot of high school stories (some of the good ones by ****BeltOfVenus with "Don't Leave Me Hangin' and the sequel "Never Letting Go", gamerprincess13 with "Gray Flame", Punk Rock Kitsune with "Love Has No Boundaries" and the sequel "Love Has No Limitations", Thunder Croft with "Mobian Mean Girls" and the sequel "So This is Love?", and Sonamyluver718 with a variety of stories). Add that to some pleading from my sister to make one, I finally caved and started writing my own high school fanfic. **

**I know there are a lot of them on here, but who cares? There are some really good ones out there (like the ones listed above) and I hope that this one will be among them. Sure, there will be some similarities like the love drama, and then there will be some differences, like the mean girls, the new student, and other details. It'll also have 5 OCs: Robyn, Chaos, Zoey, Alustriel, and Kelly. There will be ****mentions**** of other OCs, like Sapphira and several other OCs from the Ohana, but that's it. I will only be using the five listed above.**

**Obviously, this will be AU from "Ruby Eyes" and "ADR". Different relationships, different ages, different personalities. Please don't give me a hard time about it.**

**Anywho, let's go~!**

_Disclaimer:_ I only own Robyn, Zoey, Alustriel, Kelly, and the plot. Mentions of Sapphira and any other OCs belong to their owners respectively. Chaos belongs to Chaotic hedgehog. Songs belong to their respective artists. This will remain the same for future chapters unless something else comes up.

Prologue

_Hey old friend, thanks for callin'_

_It's good to know somebody cares_

_Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'_

_It might be just too much to bear_

_To hear somebody say it stops hurting_

_Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it…_

_'Cause you don't know her like I do_

_You'll never understand_

_You don't know what we've been through_

_That girl's my best friend_

_And there's no way you're gonna help me_

_She's the only one who can_

_No, you don't know how much I've got to lose_

_You don't know her like I do…_

_I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories_

_It fills my soul with all the little things_

_And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family_

_It's like she stole my way to breathe_

_So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting_

_And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it…_

_'Cause you don't know her like I do_

_You'll never understand_

_You don't know we've been through_

_That girl's my best friend_

_And there's no way you're gonna help me_

_She's the only one who can_

_No, you don't know how much I've got to lose_

_You don't know her like I do…_

_Ohhhhhh…_

_Not like I do…_

_You don't know her like I do_

_You'll never understand_

_You don't know what we've been through_

_That girl's my best friend_

_There's no way you're gonna help me_

_She's the only one who can_

_No, you don't know how much I've got to lose_

_No, you'll never know how much I've got to lose_

_You don't know her like I do…_

_Not like I do…_

_-Brantley Gilbert: You Don't Know Her Like I Do_

This song perfectly describes the relationship between him and I. No one knows me like he does, except maybe for my family. We've been close since we were little kids. He knows that I prefer wearing jeans and t-shirts, and I know about his ability to be a smart-ass. He's willing to put up with my random shenanigans and I'm willing to put up with his slightly player ways. He's like my second brother; I'm like his second sister. I've told him all my dark secrets, and he's been there in my times of need.

Well… up until recently, that is.

**See ya in chapter 1!**


	2. Late

**Now I know what you guys are thinking. "Uh, didn't she already post the 1****st**** chapter to this story…?" Why yes, yes I did. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut due to stuff happening since the last time I posted the first chapter, I've decided to revamp the story a bit. Chaos the Hedgehog (belonging to my friend and Fanfiction brother Chaotic hedgehog) will be taking the place of the best friend, and the new student is NOT going to be Amy. You guys can probably guess who will take her place… anyway, onward to the chapter!**

Chapter 1

_Splash_.

A loud feminine shriek echoed throughout the room. "**TAILS!**"

A yellow twin-tailed fox started howling with laughter. "I'm sorry Robyn! Zoey told me to take you up; it's almost time for school!"

"SO YOU DECIDED TO DUMP ICE WATER ON ME!?"

Tails sweatdropped. "Oh boy… I'm going to get ready now, bye!"

He quickly left the room. I picked my wet pillow up and tried to fling it at my brother. The lucky little prick managed to shut the door behind him before the pillow hit the door with a squishy "thump". I growled as I rolled onto my side and looked at my clock. 7:30 in the morning, and first period started in half an hour.

Great. Absolutely fantastic.

I slowly sat up and got out of bed. I padded silently over to my huge mirror to get a good look at the damage. I winced as an image of a dark grey fox with half wet, half dry hair and poofy fur stared back at me. My jade eyes looked sleepy and my pajamas- a navy blue tank top with oversized black and white plaid bottoms- were in utter disarray.

I was going to kill my brother for this.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Robyn Isabella Prower. I'm a seventeen-year-old grey fox with dark green eyes. I live with my brother, Miles Prower, but he prefers to be called Tails due to the fact that he has two tails. He has yellow fur and bright blue eyes, and he is a genius. He is literally the smartest kid in our school; there is absolutely no doubt that he will be valedictorian when he graduates.

We also live with our two eldest sisters, Zoey Celine Prower and Alustriel Myrlinda Prower. Zoey has red fur with grey highlights in her hair and blue eyes while Alustriel has light blue fur, dark blue hair, and brown eyes. She also has three tails whereas Zoey and I have one. They're both twenty five, they were born just minutes apart. I guess you could say they are considered to be twins, but they don't act anything alike. Zoey is fun, creative, and spunky; she works at a beauty salon and designs clothes in her spare time. Alustriel is very serious and well-reserved; she is also a genius and is a part-time inventor/mechanic. She has another job, but she won't tell us what it is.

Zoey and Alustriel are, obviously, the ones in charge of Tails and I since we're both under eighteen. Our parents were killed in a brutal car crash over four years ago when they were out one night. There was a drunk driver that hit our parents' car straight on, and then a panicked driver hit them in the side. The crash also took my twin sister Sapphira from me. She was a purple fox with blue eyes and she was two minutes younger than me. She died on impact, as did Mom. Dad lasted at the hospital for twelve hours after the crash.

The whole incident was a traumatizing experience for us. Tails and I were almost thrown into foster care permanently. Zoey and Alustriel had to spend months filling out paperwork and proving that they were capable of taking care of us. Once we were together again we had to come up with money to pay off the bills that piled up when Mom and Dad died, or be forced onto the streets. Alustriel had to work overtime at her job; we barely saw her for weeks. Luckily Zoey was hired by the beauty salon so Alustriel could still spend some time with us, and I started babysitting some of the neighbor's kids.

The only good thing was that we had the support of our friends. My girlfriends were a huge help during the struggle. Blaze the Cat and Rouge the Bat, whom I've known since I was three, did everything they could to make sure that I kept up with my school work and all of the school events. I also had the help of Shade the Echidna, Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo the Seedrian, and Kelly the Echidna. Tails had his own friends, but we all hung out together since we were pretty close in age.

However, there was one person who really stuck up for Tails and I. Tails met him when he was four and I had just turned five. He was actually one of our neighbors; he lived across the street from us. He saved my brother from being viciously bullied and Tails completely idolized him after that. Our family loved him, and his family loved us. He could be sweet and charming, but he was also cocky and stubborn. To this day, he still drove me nuts.

His name?

Chaos the Hedgehog.

Chaos and Tails had a really close brotherly bond. Chaos treated Tails like he was a normal fox and did everything with him: video games, sports, heck, even homework! Of course Tails was usually the tutor, but still. Chaos was also the one that Tails could go to for guy advice, seeing as my poor brother was living with three females!

Tails was probably Chaos' favorite out of the Prower household, but Chaos also had a very close relationship with me. Somehow we just clicked. I spent a good majority of my time with Chaos playing video games or having eating contests or racing down to the park or just chilling out. It was pretty easy to say that I wasn't a typical girl. Don't get me wrong, I loved my girlfriends and doing girly things with them, but I preferred the ways of a tomboy.

Anyway, enough about me. Back to that eventful morning…

"TAILS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed.

Not two seconds passed before Zoey opened my door and poked her head in. "Why are you screaming bloody mur- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FUR?!"

"Tails dumped water on me to wake me up! How am I supposed to fix this and be at school in less than thirty minutes?!" I freaked.

My red-furred sister came into my room and shut the door behind her. She forced me to sit in front of my mirror while she pulled a box of things out from my closet. First she brushed my hair out, then she turned on my hair dryer and ran the heat through my hair. Once my hair was dry, she straightened it and brushed it out again. She grinned triumphantly when she was finished as she took a couple of steps back.

"I love you, Zoe!" I exclaimed.

"I know. Now get dressed, Chaos will be here in a minute to take you and Tails to school," she said as she gave me ten dollars for lunch.

I hugged her and then shooed her out of my room. I went to my closet and picked out my outfit for the day: dark wash jean shorts, a plain black v-neck shirt,, and black converse with neon green socks. I put two golden bangles on my left wrist, two sapphire studs in my left ear, and a red infinity ring on my right ring finger. Then I pulled out the one piece of jewelry that I wore every single day: a golden necklace with the letter "S" dangling off of it. It originally belonged to Sapphira, but Dad gave it to me before he died. I only took it off if I was going to be in any body of water or if I was sleeping.

A knock sounded at my door. "ROBYN! HURRY THE HELL UP!"

I rolled my eyes. "COOL IT HEDGEHOG! I need my phone and my bag."

"Is it safe to enter?"

"I suppose."

The door opened and a red hedgehog with black streaks on his arms and legs and with light blue eyes entered. He was wearing black basketball shorts, a grey t-shirt that had the Nike logo on it, and black sneakers. A white wristband was on his right wrist with the date "8-17-2000" on it. I knew that because I gave him the wristband. August seventeenth, 2000, was the day we met.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked impatiently.

I grabbed my purple messenger bag, my phone, and my brown sunglasses with fake diamonds on the rims. "Yes."

"Good. We've got fifteen minutes, let's go," he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"BYE ZOEY! I LOVE YA!" I yelled down the hall.

"LOVE YA TOO!" she called back.

We went downstairs and headed outside to Chaos' car. Tails was already sitting shotgun with his backpack on his lap, meaning that I had to sit in the back. I didn't mind too much, this meant that I could take a brief nap. Chaos seemed to have other ideas however, because he pulled a vanilla Starbucks frappucino out of his trunk and handed it to me.

"Tails told me what happened, so I figured that you'd need it," he smiled sweetly.

I uncapped it and took a long, satisfying drink. "Thanks, Speedy."

He went around and swung himself into the driver's seat while I climbed into the back. The seconds that all seatbelts were on, he pulled out of the driveway and took off down the street. Tails yelped as he was forcibly pushed against his seat and I tried to keep a good hold on my drink, which was still uncapped.

"CHAOS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Tails and I yelled.

We were answered by his howls of laughter.

**-XxXxX-**

"Seriously, Chaos… how the hell did you earn your license?" I groaned as I stumbled out of the car.

He smirked and ruffled my hair. I glared at him before glancing at my brother, who looked a little pale. He opened his backpack and took a plastic bag out that had some green apple slices in it. I shook my head and looked around for the others as we walked through the front doors of Chaos High.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ROBYN!"

"Silver!" I grinned.

He was a whitish-grey hedgehog with amber eyes. His quills stuck up everywhere, almost like the shape of weed (harsh but true). He was wearing a white sweatshirt with the sleeves torn off, black cargo shorts, and dirty white high tops. Silver was really weird and acted very flamboyant, but I loved him anyway. He and Zoey were close, but Blaze was his number one best friend. They hung out all the time and their bond was special. We always teased them about being a couple, but they always brushed it off.

"Gurrrrrrrrl, you so fab," Silver said in a girly voice as he gave my outfit a brief inspection.

I wiggled my fingers at him. "You know it!"

Chaos rolled his eyes. Silver noticed and immediately put his arm around the red hedgehog. "Don't worry Chaos, you'll always be my number one baby."

I exploded into laughter while Tails shook his head. Chaos glared at Silver before pushing his arm off. "I ain't no baby."

"Yeah, yeah, that's not what you said last night," Silver replied nonchalantly.

I found myself on the floor dying of laughter. I clutched my stomach and felt several tears slide down my face. Chaos probably would've strangled Silver if a familiar voice hadn't intervened. "Hey guys! What's so funny?"

"ROUGE!" I yelled happily as I jumped to my feet and hugged her.

She almost stumbled backwards but managed to hug me back. "Hey Robyn!"

"Rouge, my lovely! It's been far too long!" Silver proclaimed as he put a hand to his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

My friend's aquamarine eyes looked at Silver suspiciously. "What the hell are you high on now, Pothead?"

Silver looked offended. "Just because my quills are styled this way-"

"Guys, we have two minutes before the bell rings!" Tails interrupted.

The rest of us looked at the giant clock by the main office. 7:58am. We all yelped and split off in different directions: Rouge and Silver down one hallway, Tails down another, and Chaos and I down the third hallway. We had the same first period and our lockers were diagonal from each other.

"Okay, hold on tight!" he yelled as he suddenly scooped me up bridal-style.

I shrieked as he sped off. Did I mention that he could move really fast? He and my friend Shadow (who also happens to be Chaos' brother) both could. It's a little nerve-wracking at first, but you get used to it eventually. It was very useful in times like these, except my stomach kinda hurt from laughing so hard so I had to bury my face in his chest to avoid being sick.

He set me down at my locker and kept a hand on my shoulder as I leaned against the cold metal. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live," I breathed as I closed my eyes.

He knelt down to get into his locker and got his stuff out for study hall while I took a few seconds to compose myself. Then I stepped back so I could get into my locker. I pulled out some homework that I didn't finish over the weekend (because I forgot it) and shut my locker…

… just in time for the bell to ring.

Chaos cursed under his breath as he took my hand. "Come on."

We ran down the hallway and made it into the room just as our teacher, Mr. Turner, came to shut the door. "How nice of you to join us, Mr. Hedgehog. Miss Prower."

"We're sorry, sir. It won't happen again," we said in unison.

He looked at us somewhat sternly but smiled a little. "Good. Make sure it doesn't."

We took a brief seat as he shut the door and walked to the center of the room. "All right, you know the drill. Keep the noise down to a minimum and try to be productive today."

He looked at a green hedgehog with ice blue eyes expectantly. "That includes you, Scourge."

"Yeah, yeah," the hedgehog replied as he leaned back in his seat.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over towards Chaos. "We all know he won't."

Chaos nodded. Mr. Turner waved his hand dismissively and everyone began to move around. Chaos stepped away to talk to our friend Knuckles, a red echidna with violet eyes. My eyes scanned the room for another friend. It took me a minute to find him, but I grinned once I did. Very carefully, I snuck over to him. Once I was behind him, I threw my hands over his eyes.

He sighed. "Robyn, I know it's you."

"Good morning to you too, Shadow," I responded as I sat down next to him.

Shadow the Hedgehog looked at me with his ruby red eyes gleaming. "You're the only one who dares to touch me aside from Zoey and Rouge, and neither of them are here."

I shrugged. Sometimes I wondered how I managed to become friends with this guy. He was very quiet and preferred to be alone. People were mostly scared of him; he looked like a bad boy who could mess someone up. Even I used to think that back in elementary school, until Zoey was hired to babysit him and I got to know him better. It took the others a while, but they eventually accepted him. It probably took a bunch of nagging from Chaos to make that happen.

"So… how's Maria?" I asked after a moment of silence.

He bit his lip. "Better than she has been. She finally got to spend a whole weekend at home. She hasn't been getting much sleep though."

"Aw. Well, tell her that I'll bring her some cookies soon, okay?"

"She'll appreciate it. Thanks, Robyn."

Maria was Shadow and Chaos' sister. She was a year older than me and she used to tutor me back in middle school. She had been recently diagnosed with leukemia and she had been in and out of the hospital for months. Shadow and Chaos had been very distraught by it; they loved Maria more than anything. They basically had the same bond that Tails and I did: super close siblings.

Shadow pulled out his iPod and handed one earbud to me. "Want to work on the English homework?"

I nodded as I stuck the earbud in my ear and pulled the homework out of my bag. We sat there quietly for at least half the period, finishing the homework and only speaking if we had questions. We circled through artists like Avril Lavigne, Green Day, All-American Rejects, and Bruce Dickinson. I wasn't too picky about music; I had a wide genre on my own iPod (which had suffered a nasty fall and was being repaired by Alustriel). Music was a mutual love for Shadow and I. It was the main reason why we became friends in the first place.

Just as we were finishing the last question, Chaos came over to our table and slammed his hands against the table. I yelped and jumped out of my seat while Shadow continued to write like nothing had happened. Behind Chaos, Knuckles started laughing.

"Jeez, Robyn! You're such a jittery fox!"

I glared at him. "I am not! I was just absorbed in my work."

Then I turned on Chaos. "And you, what the hell was that about?!"

"No particular reason! I got bored and saw you all the way over here with Shads, looking so focused like a good girl. The opportunity was too good to pass up," he grinned.

I sighed and plopped back down in my seat. Shadow finished his sentence before turning a steely eye on Chaos. "Don't call me Shads."

Chaos waved a hand dismissively and turned back to me. "So, I wanted to ask you if you and Tails wanted to come over for dinner. Maria is making chicken curry."

I instantly brightened. "Of course! I love Maria's cooking."

"Good! I would've made you come either way," he smirked.

Knuckles coughed suggestively. "That's… what she said."

I felt my face turn bright red. I looked at Chaos again to see his face was covered by his hands. He sighed irritably. "Shut up, Knucklehead."

Shadow smirked as Knuckles looked ready to kill Chaos. I slowly put my hand to my face. Why did I hang out with these guys again?

"Don't worry your pretty head, Robyn. You know how he is," Chaos said as he pried my hand away from my face.

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. I know."

He grinned and ruffled my hair. I smacked his hand away and saw Knuckles smirking. Shadow, on the other hand, looked a little… irritated? I mentally shrugged as I put my English homework away. We were good friends, yes, but there were still times where I couldn't figure him out.

"So, Robyn, did you finish the precalc homework?" Chaos asked.

"Uh, yes. It was actually easy for once," I answered.

He looked at me knowingly. Seeing that look, I immediately knew what was up. "You didn't do it."

"Nope. Can I borrow yours for the answers?" he asked.

I sighed. "Fine, but this is the LAST time I let you do this…"

**-XxXxX-**

The next three periods passed fairly quickly (History, French, and Precalculus, if anyone was interested). Fifth period was finally here, which meant lunch time!

"Thank Chaos for lunch. I'm starving!" I complained to Chaos as we walked to our lockers.

"You're welcome. And if you hadn't woken up laaaaaate…" Chaos said pointedly.

"Not my fault," I muttered.

I grabbed my wallet from my locker and put everything else away. Chaos grabbed his keys and his wallet before offering me his hand. Seniors were allowed to leave the school for lunch as long as the restaurant was close by. We also had an hour-long lunch, so that was an added bonus.

"The Diner sound good?" he asked.

I nodded. It was an old-fashioned place with the most original food around. Their shakes were to die for, and Chaos was obsessed with their chilidogs. Chaos and I actually met up there quite a bit if we had the late-night munchies.

"I'll text the others," I said as I pulled my phone out.

He nodded in response and went silent as I texted the others.

**Robyn: Hey! Chaos and I are going to The Diner for lunch. Anyone in?**

**Blaze: Definitely! I missed you this morning.**

**Cosmo: Yeah, where were you?**

**Kelly: DID YOU GET WHISKED AWAY BY A MADMAN IN A BLUE BOX?!**

**Robyn: Missed you too, Blaze! Ugh, Kels, I wish! Nah, I woke up late and my brother decided to dump water on me -_-**

**Shade: I bet that was a lovely surprise.**

**Tails: Haha, I love you sis! :D**

**Shadow: Will you idiots stop blowing up my phone?! I'm trying to drive!**

**Cream: Shadow, you dummy, don't text and drive!**

**Silver: I guess this means I'll see y'alls bickering selves in five minutes?**

**Rouge: Not me, I have to talk to a teacher.**

I looked up to see that we had managed to walk out to the school parking lot. Chaos had placed his hands on my shoulders and had been navigating me for the past few minutes! My cheeks heated up a little as I eased myself out of Chaos's hold.

"Welcome back to Mobius," Chaos smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Ass."

"Love you too," he laughed.

For some reason, my cheeks felt even warmer when he said that. I shook my head as I glanced at my phone again.

**Knuckles: I have to meet with Coach, count me out.**

**Shade: I have a club meeting.**

**Blaze: Cosmo and Kelly are with me.**

**Cream: I'll be there in a little bit, gotta call my mom.**

**Tails: I'll be there!**

**Robyn: Cool. Laterz!**

"By the sounds of it… Blaze, Cosmo, Kelly, Tails, Silver, and Shadow will join us. Oh, and Cream will join us in a little bit," I informed Chaos.

"AWESOME!" he shouted as he tossed his keys in the air.

I chuckled as he managed to drop his keys. "Smooth."

"Like butter?" he asked, eyes gleaming.

"Shut up, all I need is the butter. GET ME THE BUTTAH!" I exclaimed.

Chaos started laughing his ass off. "This is why I love you. You manage to make me laugh."

"But so does everyone else," I pointed out.

"Eh, true. Let's go!"

"SHOTGUN!"

"You're the only one riding with me, genius!"

"I KNOW!"

Chaos was cracking up as he climbed into the driver's seat. I climbed into the passenger's seat, feeling pretty accomplished. My red friend was still laughing when we managed to pull out of the school parking lot. I reached for the radio dial and turned it up in time to hear the commercials come on. I flipped through several stations before giving up and turning the radio off.

"So… how's life?" Chaos asked after a few seconds.

"Life is… good, I guess. Aside from missing half my family," I replied softly.

He bit his lip. "I miss them too, Robyn. Your parents were like a second set of parents to me, and Sapphira…"

Chaos used to have a thing for Sapphira, back when they were younger. She was bold and adventurous, a true tomboy. Chaos thought it was pretty amazing and tried to get her to go out with him. She turned him down every time because she had a crush on… I couldn't even remember who. Some popular dude back in middle school. Anyway, Chaos eventually gave up on his crush right before Sapphira died. I always knew that it bothered him sometimes, but he acted like he was just fine.

We went quiet for a few minutes as Chaos drove along. When The Diner came into view I did a little happy dance in my seat. My chocolate peanut butter shake was calling my name!

"Chocolate peanut butter?" Chaos asked with a knowing smirk.

"Chocolate peanut butter," I affirmed with a grin.

He shook his head as he parked. "You're something else."

"Look who's talking," I retorted as I got out of the car.

He rolled his eyes at me as he locked the car. Impatiently, I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the establishment. I looked around and grinned when I saw a table occupied by several familiar faces.

"ROBYN!" Kelly shouted as she jumped out of her seat and ran over to throw her arms around me.

"KELLY!" I shouted back as I returned her hug.

Kelly was a light blue echidna with light blue eyes. She was Knuckles' cousin who moved in with him and his older sister Tikal when her parents died. They and her brother Daniel all died due to a car crush, similar to how my parents and Sapphira died. The difference was that Kelly's parents were forced off a bridge into a local river named Crystalline River **(A/N: If anyone gets the reference to the name, I will love you forever).** We became close because I could relate to her grief. She had been like a little sister to me since the day we met.

"Did Tails seriously get you wet this morning?" Kelly asked as she stepped back.

"Yeah. Thank Chaos for Zoey, otherwise I would've looked like crap today," I said as I shot a glare at my brother, who had been sitting next to Kelly before she got up.

He grinned innocently at me. Smug little… whatever. I looked back at Kelly, who had been hugged by Chaos, and raised my eyebrows. "… I think someone is a little attention-needy."

He stuck his tongue out at me. Kelly laughed and hugged him back. "Hi to you too, Chaos."

The hedgehog took a step back, satisfied. Then he looked at me and gave me a little smile. "Honestly, you never look like crap no matter what you look like. So quit spouting nonsense."

I blushed a little. Kelly grinned. "Awwww~!"

"Come on guys, we have to order ASAP!" a beige bunny called from the table.

"Sorry Cream!" I replied quickly as I sat down.

Chaos sat next to me while Kelly took her original seat. A lavender cat wearing white capris, a dark purple top, and red converse glanced at me and grinned. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks Blaze! Wait, why didn't I see you third period?" I asked.

"I had to make up a test," she replied.

I shrugged and turned to Cream, who was dressed in a dark grey tank top and a pair of neon pink skinny jeans. Her favorite pair of black sneakers with rainbow laces adorned her feet. "I thought you were going to be late?"

"Mom didn't pick up," she told me as she flicked through the menu.

I nodded and then focused on the last girl present: a green seedrian with dark blue eyes wearing a silver dress with flowers all over it and purple flats. "Hey Cosmo."

She nodded shyly. "Hi."

"Your dress is pretty! Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Oh, Galaxina got it for me when she was in Spain. She had it custom-made," she answered with a smile.

"That's so cool! Wish I had one!" Kelly gushed.

The girls began discussing Cosmo's dress. I turned to Chaos, Shadow, Silver, and Tails. More specifically, my brother. I casually put him in a headlock and ruffled his bangs before leaning in close.

"When are you gonna ask her out?" I whispered.

His eyes widened as he squirmed. "C'mon, big sis! Don't bring this up now!"

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me."

"Why do you wanna know so badly?!"

"Because it's my job as your older sister. Plus she's one of my good friends."

Silver chuckled. "Revenge for this morning?"

"Maybe," I responded with a cheeky grin.

Tails rolled his eyes as he pried my arm off of him. "I'll ask her when I'm ready."

"Buddy, you'll never be ready if you keep avoiding it. You've had a crush on her for a year and a half now!" Chaos said as he leaned forward.

Tails shifted uncomfortably. "I… I know… I just… what if she turns me down?"

I looked at Shadow and Silver with a "WTF" expression. Chaos facepalmed. "It's so obvious she likes you. She gets flustered around you!"

Tails groaned and put his head down. Kelly immediately noticed and frowned. "Hey Tails? You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just being bothered over here," Tails replied, muffled.

Kelly gave us a Look. "Why are you bothering him?"

"Hey, leave me and Shadow out of this!" Silver exclaimed. "We've only been listening."

Shadow rolled his eyes. Chaos, however, grinned. "No reason, Kels."

The blue echidna opened her mouth, but our waiter arrived at that moment.

**-XxXxX-**

Once lunch had passed, I had Creative Writing with Chaos, Blaze, and Kelly. Our teacher was Mr. Turner again. His original position was an English teacher, but he also covered first period study hall since the original teacher left. He was probably my favorite teacher, so having him twice in one day was a good thing.

The bell rang as Chaos and I slid into our seats. Mr. Turner shook his head at us and cleared his throat. "Class, I have some news. We're going to have a new student join us today. He should be here any minute, and I want you to make him feel welcome."

A new student? I raised my eyebrows at Blaze and Kelly. Kelly grinned excitedly. "This should be awesome!"

"I wonder what he's like?" Blaze questioned.

Mr. Turner gave us a Look and we immediately shut up. He cleared his throat again and tapped his fingers against the board. "I trust that you all have your homework assignment from last night ready to go?"

In perfect harmony, everyone in the room raised their homework in the air. Mr. Turner beamed. "Good. Would anyone like to volunteer to share? Otherwise I'll pick."

Silence. We all looked at each other before looking back at our teacher. His eyes scanned the room before landing on me. "Miss Prower?"

"Um… sure," I replied as I leaned forward in my seat.

Before I could start, however, the door slowly opened and a voice sounded from right outside. "Mr. Turner?"

**5,053 words after editing.**

**Still the longest. Chapter. Ever.**

**Chapter 2 is once again a work in progress due to the changes, but it should be up fairly soon. See y'all later!**


	3. The New Student

_**Added disclaimer: Braelyn Hallowcloak belongs to me.**_

Chapter 2

"You must be bringing the new student then, Miss Acorn?" Mr. Turner asked as he turned to face the door.

A female squirrel with silky red hair and blue eyes stepped into the room. She was wearing blue jean capris, a dark green tank top, black converse, and a big smile. "Yes, sir. This is Sonic the Hedgehog, from Knothole High."

She stepped to the side to let the new student in. He turned out to be a blue hedgehog with light green eyes. He was wearing a Knothole High sweatshirt, jeans that nearly blended in with his quills, and red shoes with a white stripe on them and a gold buckle. He had a black backpack on his back and a couple of textbooks tucked under his arm.

He had amazing eyes, too. They were light green, the opposite shade of mine. They shined with a sort of nervousness, but there was a hint of confidence too. I smiled when his eyes met mine, and he seemed to relax. I heard several girls around the room whispering about how cute he was and I kinda wanted to roll my eyes.

Mr. Turner walked over and extended his hand. "Mr. Hedgehog, we're glad to have you here. I'm Mr. Turner."

"I'm glad to be here," Sonic the Hedgehog replied.

I had to admit, his voice was soothing. Several of the girls swooned. Blaze and Kelly rolled their eyes. Sonic looked in our direction again and smiled softly. "I see an empty seat over there. Should I…?"

"Yes, of course... then if you don't mind, you can introduce yourself to us and we'll do the same for you," Mr. Turner said.

Sonic nodded and made his way towards us. The empty seat was on the other side of me. He sat down, placing his backpack on the floor next to him and his textbooks on the desk. "So I'm starting…?"

Mr. Turner nodded. The blue hedgehog smiled and clasped his hands together. "Okay. Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm almost eighteen. I transferred from Knothole High, and I live with my mom. I have two siblings in their third year of college. I love running, and I hope to be a physical education teacher someday. Either that or just a runner for marathons."

Mr. Turner smiled and looked at Kelly. The blue echidna smiled. "Hey, I'm Kelly. I was once the new girl, so I know it can be a little nerve-wracking. But I know you're gonna love it here."

"Thank you," Sonic beamed.

Blaze leaned forward. "Hi. I'm Blaze. I love writing, but reading will always be my passion. I believe I also have fourth period with you."

"AP Chemistry? Yep," Sonic replied.

Whoa. Smart guy. I smiled at him. "I'm Robyn Prower. I want to be a writer, and if you have AP Chemistry fourth period, then my brother is in your class."

"Prower…? Oh! So Tails is your brother? He's so smart!" Sonic exclaimed.

I nodded and felt a wave of pride wash over me. "He always has been, especially with Math and Science."

As the rest of the class introduced themselves, I happened to glance at Chaos. His eyes were completely focused on Sonic; a frown crossed his features as he studied the new kid. I waved my hand near his face and tapped his shoulder, but it was like I was invisible. I frowned as a strange feeling seemed to settle in my stomach.

Kelly nudged me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," I muttered as I got up to grab the bathroom pass.

I left the room quickly to avoid the scrutinizing gazes of my classmates and my teacher. My converse made little noise against the tile floor as I made my way to the bathroom. Once I got in there, I went over to the sink and stared at my reflection. I looked a little pale, but other than that I appeared to be fine.

I shrugged and lightly slapped my cheeks to regain some color. At that moment, Sally walked into the bathroom. "Oh hey, Robyn."

"What's happening, Sal?" I asked as I gave her a brofist.

"Nothing. I'm more concerned about you," she said as she examined me.

I blinked. "What? I'm fine."

"I saw you leave Mr. T's room pretty quickly. You seemed bothered."

"… Oh."

She put a gentle hand on my arm. "Is it Chaos?"

"What would make you say that?" I asked.

"Come on, Robyn. You're his best friend. Then a new kid shows up and he's focused on him. I saw the look on his face when Sonic went into your classroom," the squirrel said.

I scoffed. "That's ridiculous, Sally. He's been in the class for about five minutes. Chaos is probably just trying to figure him out. And for the _billionth_ time, I don't have feelings for Chaos!"

She laughed. "If you say so. See ya in two periods… which he also has with us. And Chaos."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this?"

"Counselor's daughter. Duh," she said as she wiggled her fingers at me.

I rolled my eyes as she left. That wasn't the first time she had hinted at me having feelings for Chaos. See, Sally Acorn had known me and Chaos for a few years. She and my red friend briefly dated before they mutually decided that it wasn't working out… at least, that's the story that they stuck to. I always thought the real reason was because Sapphira died two months into their relationship and Chaos started focusing more on saving my family from being torn apart. He couldn't handle a relationship and being a hero at the same time. Luckily Sally had been very understanding about his reasons and didn't make a fuss when they broke up. But ever since then, she had always thought that Chaos and I had secret feelings for each other. Which was totally absurd; Chaos and I were just best friends.

Remembering that seemed to chase away the weird feeling in my stomach, so I returned to class. To my delight, Chaos' gaze caught mine as I entered the room. He looked a little worried, but that gave way to relief when I grinned at him. Blaze and Kelly both nudged me as I sat down, and I waved my hands at both of them. Sonic shot a small smile at me, which really surprised me. I didn't have a chance to think on it because Mr. Turner clapped his hands together.

"All right, now that we're all settled… Miss Prower, if you would?" he asked.

I nodded and looked down at my assignment. Memories and old feelings washed over me as I began reading…

"_People spoke of her with hushed tones, but there was no denying the awe in their voices. She was beautiful in every way, but she was also a complete tomboy. I spent my childhood watching her play with the guys, no matter what the game. My favorite memory was when she issued a dirt challenge to see who could get muddy faster. The boys in our neighborhood were complete idiots and thought that it would be no problem…"_

I glanced up when I heard Chaos snort. He remembered this incident very well. I shot him a Look to shut him up before I continued…

"_My brother was one of the boys who participated. However, he knew what advantage she held. He kept quiet about it, though- he wanted to see their humiliation as much as she did. Why, well, that's a story for another day…"_

Mr. Turner nodded thoughtfully. "Good start, Miss Prower. Would anyone like to guess as to who she is talking about?"

He gave Chaos a Look. "No giving it away, Mr. Hedgehog."

Chaos gave Mr. Turner the old gesture of locking his lips up and throwing away the key. I glanced around at my classmates. I was pretty sure most of them knew who I was talking about; Sapphira's death had been all over the news for at least a month. Sonic was the only person who I was sure didn't know the connection.

I was surprised when he raised his hand. "If I may?"

Mr. Turner gestured for her to go on. The blue hedgehog turned to me. "Your tone and choice of words suggest that this person is someone close to you. You know her like the back of your hand… a sister?"

I nodded. "My twin sister who was killed a few years ago in a car crash."

His eyes widened. "I remember hearing about that… weren't your parents in the accident too?"

I glanced away. "Yeah…"

Chaos reached over and patted my shoulder reassuringly. I smiled slightly at him before catching Mr. Turner's curious gaze. He cleared his throat. "Yes. The Prowers were great members of the community. Their deaths hit many people."

"The suspect was never caught, was he?" Sonic asked.

I shook my head and felt my hands clench into fists. "No… he wasn't. He's still out there somewhere, living and breathing, while my parents and sister are six feet under and my family is just now getting things under control…"

I felt a couple tears come to my eyes. I stubbornly blinked them away and stared down at my assignment. Chaos' hand never left my shoulder; I felt him grip my shoulder slightly when I expressed my anger. Kelly also reached over to place her hand on top of mine. Their kind gestures brought a small smile back to my face. I had amazing friends.

Mr. Turner opened his mouth, but the bell rang and cut off whatever he was originally going to say. Everyone began gathering their things together and leaving the room. I threw my bag over my shoulder and waved goodbye to Blaze and Kelly. Then I turned to Chaos and was surprised to find Sonic standing next to him. He looked at me and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry if I brought up past grief, Robyn. I know how it feels to lose a family member," he said.

I blinked. "Oh…?"

"I lost my dad when I was eight years old. He was fighting for our country," the blue hedgehog explained.

"Oh… I'm so sorry," I said as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"But to lose all three at the same time…? Where are you and Tails staying now?" Sonic asked.

"We're still living at home. We have our two older sisters taking care of us… and we have Chaos' family right across the street," I said as I gestured to my red friend.

He smiled and placed an arm around me. "I've known Robyn and her family since I was a kid, so I shared their grief."

Sonic clutched his textbooks close to his body. "You two are really close, then? Are you two…"

"No, we're not dating," we answered in unison.

He looked at me and smirked. "Jinx, you owe me a cookie."

"The jinx machine is out of order; kiss my ass and save a quarter," I replied as I snapped my fingers.

Chaos' mouth dropped open. Sonic laughed. "You two are hilarious! Oh, do you know where I can find study hall?"

"Down the hall, actually. The big room on the left," Chaos replied.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you guys."

"We'll see you in two periods, Sonic. Sally said you have the same class as us," I said.

"Oh, okay. See you guys then," the blue hedgehog said before she gave us a wave and walked off.

Chaos watched him go, his eyes glazing over. I stared at him for a few seconds before hitting his arm. "Oy! We have to get to orchestra."

He blinked and shook his head. "Okay, okay…"

**-XxXxX-**

When we got to the orchestra room, someone threw their hands over my eyes. I stopped and shook my head. "Is it the pizza man?"

A chuckle sounded in my ear. "A little late for pizza, don'tcha think?"

I grinned and turned around to hug the person. "Hey Amy."

A pink hedgehog with dark green eyes wearing a purple dress and black flats grinned at me. "Hey Robyn."

"I have a question for you. How the heck is Shadow not startled by ANYTHING?" I asked as we took our seats.

Amy shrugged as she dropped his backpack on the floor. "He's my best friend and I STILL don't know the answer to that one."

I laughed. Chaos then flopped next to me. "Sup, Ames?"

"Hey Chaos," Amy replied.

She leaned forward. "Do you know how Shadow is unaffected by anything?"

Chaos shrugged. "Beats me, and he's my brother."

I wasn't too surprised by his answer. Chaos and Shadow were indeed brothers- almost twins, with the whole red-and-black colored appearance. There were a few differences between the two, however. Chaos had blue eyes, almost like Maria's, whereas Shadow had crimson eyes. Chaos was more outgoing and fun to be around; he liked making friends and pulling pranks. He also joked that our high school was named after him and not the God of Chao. A lot of girls liked him; hell, even I had liked him during our freshman year. It had been a brief crush. Shadow, on the other hand, preferred solitude and was a very serious, no-nonsense guy. He studied a lot and was almost as smart as my brother. I was pretty sure that he had more fangirls than Chaos because girls found Shadow EXTREMELY attractive.

It was the chest fluff. It was ALWAYS the chest fluff.

Anyway, I loved both of them. They were like the older brothers I never had. I always went to them with any problems I had. Shadow and I often studied together and Chaos always knew how to make me smile (even if he made me mad a few seconds beforehand). They were also very protective of me when it came to boys, which often ended very hilariously.

I glanced around. "Where is Miss Hallowcloak…?"

"She had to step out for half of the period. Important phone call. So we're free to do whatever until she comes back," Amy answered as she dug her phone out of her pocket.

Chaos suddenly grinned and grabbed my hand. "Come here."

"Eep! What?!" I yelped.

Laughing, the red hedgehog dragged me over to the grand piano we have in the room. It's technically Chaos' piano for the year, seeing as he's our pianist. He sat down and ran his fingers over the keys, allowing the notes to echo throughout the room. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at us. My face grew a little warm upon being stared at, so I sat down next to Chaos. He grinned at me again, though this one was a little more mischievous.

"Let's perform something. I'll play, you sing," he said.

My eyes widened. "Eh?! Why?!"

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"It's a really random idea, for one thing…"

"Robyn, dear, you know I specialize in really random ideas…"

I started twirling my hair around my finger. "Okay… well… why am I singing? I can just play my violin."

He looked at me silently. My ears twitched as I stared back. "I'm not the singer. Kelly is."

He sighed and held up a finger. "One, she isn't here."

He held up a second finger, accompanied by a crooked smile. "Kelly is a phenomenal singer, yes, but you still have an amazing voice. So sing."

"Chaaaaaaaaaaoossss," I whined as my face turned red again.

He smirked. "I'll make you do it."

"I'd like to see you try," I shot back.

His smirk grew. He leaned in close to my ear and dropped his voice to a whisper. His breath tickled my ear, making it twitch madly. "I'll buy you ice cream~."

My face turned scarlet and my ears flattened against my head. "Fine…"

His smirk changed into a grin. A full-blown toothy grin, one that made my heart flutter. "Awesome. You won't regret it, I know you like this song."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

He turned back to the piano. "_A Thousand Miles_, by Vanessa Carlton…"

I stared at him. My eyes pricked slightly as I remembered the song. Chaos and I had danced to it at our junior homecoming. He hadn't kept his eyes off of me that entire night. My hormones had been outta whack because he looked _amazing_. Old feelings from freshman year had resurfaced and by the end of the night I had wanted to kiss him.

The next day I blamed sugar and the dance hype. Chaos was my friend, nothing else.

"What made you pick this one?" I asked softly.

He looked at me nervously. "Um… the piano in the song is awesome! Duh."

I giggled. "I'll agree with that."

He smiled. He carefully stretched his fingers… and began playing the opening of the song. Everyone was really paying attention now, especially Amy. She shot me a grin as she yanked out her violin. Her grin said "You two are perfect together". I responded with a roll of my eyes as I slowly stood up and opened my mouth.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

I swallowed nervously as the piano kept playing. Chaos glanced at me with a small smile, telling me that I was doing fine.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

Amy joined in at this point, pulling her bow across the strings of her violin.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

Chaos' fingers flew across the piano. His eyes were closed but he was still smiling. I couldn't help but smile as well. It gave me enough confidence to stand up and walk around to the front of the piano.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
_And I don't belong_  
_Living in your_  
_Precious memory_

Amy walked over to stand by me, still playing her violin.

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by, oh_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

Chaos really got into it at this point. Two of the other violin players also picked up their instruments and joined Amy. I grabbed the nearest chair and stood on top of it, spreading my arms out.

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

The music was very dramatic as Amy and the other two violinists faded out with me. I glanced back at Chaos, who was grinning as his fingers went back to the keys.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_  
_And I still miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

The violins faded out again, leaving Chaos and I to be the only ones heard…

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

The violins jumped back in. I hopped down off of the chair and threw my hands up in the air dramatically, feeling the music move through my veins.

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you…_

I walked back around the piano to Chaos and sat down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

_If I could  
Just hold you…_

I opened my mouth to draw in one last breath…

_Tonight…_

Chaos slowed it down a bit, resting his head next to mine as he finished off the last few notes. The rest of the class started cheering as Amy and the other two violinists bowed. Chaos turned to me and threw his arms around me in a tight embrace. I could feel his lips curve into another smile.

"Thanks, Robyn," he murmured.

I blushed and hugged him back. "Any time…"

A loud "ahem" caught everyone's attention. We all turned to see our teacher standing in the doorway. She shook her head at us. "Not even half the class period and you lot are up to musical wonders."

We grinned. Miss Hallowcloak was probably one of the best teachers around, aside from Mr. Turner. For one thing, she was one of the few human teachers at the school. She had long blonde hair that was slightly curly, eyes the same color as mine, and the sweetest personality. She was beautiful no matter what she wore to school. She was also brilliantly talented when it came to music- she sang and played a variety of instruments. Her main instrument was a beautiful acoustic guitar that her fiancé had custom-made for her. She was the head of the music department at the school and ran many of the music classes. Kelly admired her a LOT and always found a way to engage her in conversations about music.

"Anyway, I apologize about the late start of class. I had to call my fiancé about a doctor's appointment. We'll get started with… oh jeez, where's my list of which songs we're going to do today…?" she murmured as she dug through her bag.

That was the other thing about her. She was kind of scatterbrained and unorganized sometimes. Chaos raised his hand from his piano. "I believe you said that we were going to start with 'Firebird' by Stravinsky today?"

"… Yes! Thank you, Chaos," she smiled as she took her place in front of the rest of us, who had gathered our instruments.

I should probably mention that Chaos, Amy, and I were in the top orchestra at school. We were a smaller group than the lower orchestra, but we made up for our size in our sound. We had four first violins, three second violins, three violas, two cellos, and two bass players, plus Chaos on piano. I don't mean to toot my own horn here, but I was first chair of the first violins and Amy was my stand partner. First chair means that I was the best of my class and I usually got the solos in any piece we played (if there were any). Sometimes I let Amy have a few solos because I thought we were equally talented.

I've been playing violin since I was five years old, and my teacher was none other than my sister Alustriel. People think that I am really good, but I know that my sister is extraordinary. She could take one look at a sheet of music and have it memorized ten minutes later. Her sound makes it feel like there are four of her playing. If I don't become a writer someday, I might just become a famous violinist. I know Sapphira would have loved that- she played cello. We used to put on mini concerts for our friends whenever we got new music. We even joked sometimes that we would grow up to be a famous string duet.

We played through our music as much as we could, given that class had been cut a little short. Before I knew it, there were five minutes left in class and Miss Hallowcloak told us to pack up. Several of my classmates complimented me on my earlier performance with Chaos, which I smiled and thanked them. Amy was grinning again as she listened.

"Seriously, you two are just perfect together. Musically and everything else," she sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "He's my best friend."

"Come on, Robyn. Don't tell me you haven't thought about what it would be like to be his girlfriend," she said as she nudged me playfully.

I opened my mouth to respond but Miss Hallowcloak cut in at that moment. "Robyn, dear, if I could see you for just a quick moment?"

I nodded and waved dismissively at Amy. She shrugged and walked over to Chaos, who was organizing his music. I looked at my teacher and smiled. "Yes, Miss Hallowcloak?"

"I have something I want to ask of you, dear. First, I want you to look at this," she said as she handed me a couple of sheets of paper.

I looked at the papers. They turned out to be sheet music. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open as I read the title of the song. Then I looked up at my teacher. "… Th… This is… 'Shatter Me', by Lindsey Stirling!"

She grinned. "Yes. I wanted to make this a surprise performance… and your friend Kelly will be singing the song."

If my mouth could open any wider, it did right then. "She is!? That's amazing!"

Miss Hallowcloak chuckled. "She's the perfect candidate. Now, while she's going to be the one singing the song… I want you to play it. I'm giving you the sheet music so you can take it home and have Alustriel teach you how to memorize it."

I nearly shrieked with delight. Instead I threw my arms around her. "Oh my god, yes! Please! Thank you, Miss Hallowcloak!"

She laughed and patted my head. "You're very welcome, Robyn."

**This chapter is… *shrugs* kinda awkward. I cut out a bit of the good stuff since Sonic is the new student instead of Amy, and Chaos is the best friend instead of Sonic. Oh well, things will be back on track next chapter!**


	4. He Almost Broke My Nose

_**werewolf99: **_**Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Unfortunately, for this story, I will not be accepting any OCs. The prologue clearly states that I will only be using 5 OCs, and other OCs from my Ohana will be mentioned. Other than that, I will not be using anyone else's OCs. Sorry.**

_**BlackSandHeart:**_** STARYIA DANGIT, DON'T DIE WOMAN! xD  
Kelly: *comes over and pokes you***

**Added disclaimer**_**: Aliana Ravencloud belongs to me.**_

_Chapter 3_

"Miss Hallowcloak gave you the sheet music for 'Shatter Me'?!" Chaos exclaimed.

The two of us plus Amy were walking down the hallway after class. They had demanded to know what Miss Hallowcloak wanted to talk to me about, so I told them. I nodded in response to Chaos and handed him the sheet music. He scanned it closely and started humming the song as he looked through it.

Amy looked at me. "You're so lucky!"

I started hopping up and down excitedly. "I still can't believe it! I've wanted to play this song for ages! Now, not only do I get to play it, but Kelly gets to sing it!"

"Is this happening along with our concert?" Amy asked.

"She made it sound like that was the case," I answered.

Chaos handed the music back to me and gave me a small, crooked smile. "You lucky son of a gun. I'd give anything to play a Lindsey Stirling song. Especially if I had an amazing violinist like yourself playing with me."

I blushed lightly. Amy saw this and emitted a small "Aww~". I gave her a Look before turning back to Chaos. "I'm sure if we asked Miss Hallowcloak, she could get you the sheet music. That or you could probably translate the music yourself."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Amy smiled. "All right, I'm off to English. See you two later."

"Bye Ames!" we said in unison as we waved to her.

Chaos turned to me and opened his mouth. However, I put a finger to his lips and shushed him. "Don't make me say it again."

His response was to stick his tongue out and lick my finger. I shrieked and wiped my finger off on his arm. He started laughing and ran ahead of me. "See ya in Gym!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with him.

Yes, our last period was Gym. It was all right, I suppose. The coach of the girls' basketball team, Coach Ravencloud, was our gym teacher. She was strict but fair, and she was very good friends with Miss Hallowcloak. She was just as pretty as Miss Hallowcloak, too- she had long brown hair and grey eyes. She and Sally often had conversations about basketball because Sally was on the team. Sometimes Sally could convince her to just let us shoot hoops for the entire period.

I should probably mention my school schedule so that we're all on the same page here, dear reader. It went like this:

_Period 1- Study Hall- Mr. Turner_

_Period 2- AP History- Mr. Bigins_

_Period 3- AP French- Madame Armenta_

_Period 4- Precalc- Mr. Oleary_

_Lunch_

_Period 6- Creative Writing- Mr. Turner_

_Period 7- Orchestra- Miss Hallowcloak_

_Period 8- Gym- Coach Ravencloud_

Anyway, I managed to catch up with Chaos after a moment. He smirked. "Slowpoke."

"Excuse me, Mr. I-Can-Run-As-Fast-As-Shadow," I retorted.

He laughed and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. He squeezed my hand affectionately. "I'm sorry I left you behind."

I rolled my eyes at his "You know you love me" tone, but I squeezed his hand anyway. "I suppose I'll forgive you."

"And you two claim you're not dating," a familiar voice said with amusement.

I shot the newcomer a Look. "We had this discussion earlier, Sally."

Chaos' ears twitched and he leaned forward with interest. "Ohh? You did?"

Sally chuckled. "Privately, Chaos."

Chaos made a sad face. I pulled my hand away from his so I could ruffle his quills. "Like you don't have private conversations with my brother about me."

He shrugged. Sally opened her mouth to comment again but a voice cut her off. "Sally! Wait up!"

All three of us turned around. The new guy, Sonic, was jogging up to us. He grinned at us. "Hi again."

"Hey Sonic," I greeted.

Chaos nodded in acknowledgement. Sally smiled. "So Sonic, what do you think of the school so far?"

"It's pretty awesome! The teachers are really cool and everyone has been very nice. Much better than my old school," Sonic answered.

I chuckled. "Well, we'll see what you think about the people after Gym."

He looked at me, confused. "What makes you say that? Gym is my favorite class."

"The class is all right, but most of the people in our period are royal pains in the backside," Chaos responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Surely you're not referring to me, are you, Chaos?" a seductive voice called out behind us.

I gritted my teeth. "Speaking of…"

A reddish-brown fox sauntered over to us, flipping her hair over her shoulders. She was wearing short jean shorts, a blue tank top, blue flip flops, and a ton of jewelry. Her make-up reminded me of a typical model on the cover of a magazine. She had designer shades on her head and a designer purse on her shoulder. She was chewing gum and blew a bubble as she stopped in front of us.

She smiled coldly at me. "Robyn."

"Fiona," I hissed.

"Aw, still hating me? What a shame," she said sarcastically.

Sally narrowed her eyes. "Leave her alone, Fiona."

"Or what, Sally? You'll go crying to your counselor mommy again? We know good and well that she can't do anything to touch me," Fiona taunted.

Chaos growled. "Get lost. We didn't call 1-800-You're-A-Whore."

"Oohhh, ouch. Chaos, I'm hurt," she said as she put a hand to her heart.

Her eyes then landed on Sonic. "The new student? What's your name again?"

"Sonic," the hedgehog responded flatly, avoiding her gaze.

"Sonic… I've heard much about you," Fiona purred.

She ran an elegant nail down the front of his shirt lightly and leaned in close to his face. "I'd be careful who you associate yourself with. Pick the wrong crowd, and it won't end well for you."

"I think I can handle myself, thanks," Sonic said as he took a step away from her.

Fiona shook her head and began to walk away. However, she paused for a second and threw a smirk over her shoulder at me. "By the way, Robyn… do tell your brother hello for me."

Sally's mouth dropped open as Fiona walked away, chuckling. Chaos immediately threw his arms around me, restraining me as I emitted an angry screech. I struggled in his hold. "Let me at her!"

"Robyn, don't. She's not worth it. Besides, if you start a fight with her, you'll be the one who gets in trouble," Sally said.

"I don't care! It'd be my pleasure to start the fight! She knows not to bring my brother into this or I'll break her plastic face in!" I snarled.

Chaos' arms tightened around me. "Robyn. Calm down. Fiona is a downright caudex. She's not worth it."

No matter how much I struggled, Chaos wouldn't let me go. After a moment I slumped against him in defeat. Chaos smiled and loosened his grip so he could give me a hug. "Calm?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

He turned me around, looking straight into my eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise," I sighed.

He smiled and gave me a quick brotherly peck on my forehead. It was his thing for whatever reason. "Good girl."

"Aww," Sally cooed.

Sonic gazed at both of us. He looked a little conflicted, but it quickly vanished when he smiled. "Shall we?"

I nodded, grateful that he hadn't teased us as well. "Yes."

He chose to walk beside me while Chaos and Sally started talking about something else. "So… if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with Fiona?"

"Fiona… she's the queen of evil. She'll do anything just to get what she wants. She tears people down and manipulates the higher-ups. And… and…" I trailed off as I clenched my hands into fists.

He looked at me worriedly and placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt a slight jolt travel down my arm, but I dismissed it. "She… she played my brother. She acted like she had changed and wanted to go out with him… and then we found out she had been lying to him, cheating on him, trying to drag his name through the mud…"

I felt my teeth sharpen. "She absolutely shattered his heart… he spent most of his nights crying in my arms and his school work suffered… if it hadn't been for me, Chaos, Cosmo, and our sisters, who knows what would've happened to him?"

I looked straight into Sonic's eyes. "I lost a sibling already, as well as my parents. If I lost Tails, or my other two sisters… I don't know what I would do."

To my surprise, he pulled me into a hug. He was muscular, despite his skinny appearance. His hug felt comforting, almost like Chaos' hugs. I slowly returned his embrace, smiling slightly to myself as he patted my back.

"I know how you feel," he whispered in my ear.

"Are you two finished?" Sally asked.

We immediately pulled away from each other, turning red in the process. I coughed and Sonic scratched his head sheepishly. "Yep."

"Good," Sally said as she began to drag me into the girl's changing room.

Once we were in there, she looked at me. "He likes you."

I blinked. "… What?"

Sally facepalmed. "Sonic. He likes you."

"… … … … … Are you serious, Sal? First Chaos, now Sonic?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I am serious! Every time that I've seen him around you today, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you! And that hug!" she exclaimed.

Now it was my turn to facepalm. "Sal, you need to stop reading those romance novels before bed… and between classes…"

She playfully shoved me. "Whatever."

We quickly got changed into our gym shorts (blue for Sally, black for me), and matching red tank tops with the school mascot on the back. I kept my converse on while Sally changed into a pair of blue sneakers. We walked back out to find Sonic and Chaos had already changed and were talking about something.

Chaos spotted us first and walked over to us, throwing his arms around our shoulders. "Looking good, ladies."

Sally laughed and pushed his arm off of her. I rolled my eyes and poked Chaos in the stomach. "Dork."

He turned his head to look at me. "Did you just poke me?"

"Maybe. Whatchu gonna do 'bout it?" I smirked.

"Oh, I dunno... maybe THIS!" he yelled as he suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I shrieked as I dangled. "CHAOS, PUT ME DOWN!"

"NEVARRR!" he shouted as he started running around the gym with me.

I shrieked again and started hitting his back. "CAUDEX!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, BAKA!" he yelled as he started going faster.

The rest of our class (except for Fiona and her posse) started laughing. I kept hitting Chaos and yelling at him to put me down while he yelled back responses. Sally was probably laughing the hardest; every time I looked at her she was clutching her sides, grinning, and tears were running down her face. Sonic looked overly amused as well as he gave us a thumbs-up.

"CHAOS! What are you doing?!"

My red friend skidded to a stop, nearly letting me fall forward face-first. His grip tightened around my waist at the last second, thus causing me to hit my face against his leg. Several people snickered as my face turned the same shade as Chaos' quills. I put my hands out in front of me and nudged Chaos with my tail. Very carefully, he slid my legs off of his shoulder. My hands hit the floor and I propelled myself forward into a flip. I stood back up and dusted myself off, and then I punched Chaos' shoulder. He gave me a Look before turning his attention back to the person who had called him out.

"Yes, Coach?" he smiled sweetly.

Coach Aliana Ravencloud stared at him. "What were you doing?"

"Uh… getting warmed up?" Chaos smiled.

"… With Robyn slung over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes?"

"Yep!"

Coach sighed and rubbed her temple. "I'll let it slide today."

She turned to the whole class. "Today is going to be a free-for-all. I have a bit of a headache and some scheduling to fix. Be productive or it is an immediate detention."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked into her office. The door shut behind her with a firm 'click'. Everyone looked at each other and started murmuring amongst themselves. I looked at Chaos and punched his shoulder again. "I hate you."

"Ow. Love you too," he smirked.

Sally wiped her eyes, still chuckling. "That was priceless."

I looked at Sonic. To my surprise, he was already looking at me. He looked extremely amused. "Is this… normal?"

"Chaos and his antics? Yeah," I smiled.

"Yes she does get caught up in them. She loves me," Chaos joked as he put me in a headlock and gave me a noogie.

I squeaked. "Let me go, you caudex!"

He pouted and let me go. Sally facepalmed at both of us. "Anyway… is anyone up for shooting hoops?"

I looked at her and grinned. "Are you ready to lose?"

"You're so on," she laughed as she went to grab a few basketballs from the rack on the wall.

Chaos smirked. "Sonic, you any good at basketball?"

"Uh… kinda, I guess," the blue hedgehog replied.

"Good. We'll have some fun," Chaos said as he rubbed his hands together.

I rolled my eyes, and then jumped when a basketball came sailing towards me. I threw my hands up and barely caught it. I lowered the ball and scowled. "Sally!"

"Sorry!" she laughed as she walked up.

Sonic chuckled and caught the ball she tossed to him. Chaos did the same as we walked to the other side of the gym. Sally started us off, making the shot from the sideline. She picked her ball up before Chaos and I both made our shots from the half court line, and then it was Sonic's turn. Chaos and I quickly grabbed our basketballs and then stood at half court again. Sonic closed his eyes as he stood on the other side of the court. Then he started dribbling the ball before jogging towards where Chaos and I were standing…

… the next thing I knew, he slipped and his hand hit his basketball, causing it to go flying at my face.

I wasn't lucky enough to catch this one. It hit me square in the nose, causing me to cry out and drop my ball. The rest of the class looked over as I put a hand to my nose while Chaos and Sally freaked out. Sonic pushed himself to his feet and immediately ran over to me with wide eyes. "Oh jeez, are you okay Robyn?!"

"I think so… ow, okay, maybe not!" I grimaced as my nose throbbed.

"Your nose is bleeding!" Sally yelped.

I pulled my hand away from my face and looked at it. She was right, my nose WAS bleeding. Chaos immediately put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll take you to the nurse."

"No, I will," Sonic responded as he suddenly scooped me up bridal-style.

Before I could react, he took off. I yelped as everything blurred around me. Then we were in front of the nurse's office and I blinked several times. "Oh my god… you can move at the speed of sound too?!"

He blinked with obvious confusion. "Too?"

"Chaos and his brother Shadow can," I explained.

"Oh. Well… yeah, I can," he said sheepishly.

We stared at each other. Then I realized that he was still holding me and I cleared my throat. "Um… you can put me down now."

He coughed awkwardly and set me down before looking away. "Right…"

**-XxXxX-**

I had to miss the rest of the period so I could try to get my nose to stop spitting out blood. To my surprise, Sonic stayed with me. The nurse gave him the go-ahead to return to gym, but he refused to leave me. I didn't mind too much- he was actually good company to have. After he apologized (about ten times), we sat on the cot and talked. He learned a bit more about my family and my hobbies, and I learned a bit more about him. He lived with his mom and he had two older siblings, a brother and a sister, who were close to Alustriel's and Zoey's age. He loved chilidogs and running more than anything in the world. He played guitar, and he had been playing since he was five years old.

"I wanted to learn guitar when I was little… then I went to one of Alustriel's concerts and she had a really big solo. I was completely blown away and decided that I wanted to be just like her," I smiled.

"She sounds really cool," he chuckled.

"She is! I swear, her brain is a supercomputer. She knows her stuff with electronics, and she's a mechanic," I said proudly.

He whistled. "Damn. I'll have to come to her the next time my laptop decides to explode."

I laughed. "Literally or figuratively?"

"Hopefully not literally. I had that happen to me once because Manic spilled his drink all over my keyboard and the power cord. There were sparks and then my laptop went 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' really loudly and I threw it on the couch before it died," he said.

"Oh my god. Poor laptop!" I giggled.

He smirked. "Manic felt terrible about it… until my mom bought me a brand new laptop."

I kept giggling. "Zoey has broken my iPod several times. I dunno what I'd do without Alustriel."

"You'd probably cry because you wouldn't be able to get your stuff fixed for free," a new voice said in amusement.

Sonic and I both turned our heads. Standing in the doorway, keys in hand and a smirk on her face, was my sister Alustriel. Her waist-length hair was pulled back in a thick bun and her bangs were brushed to the side. She was dressed professionally as usual: black pants, a grey vest over a white button-up shirt, a black trench coat, and black flats. Her trademark sunglasses were resting on top of her head and her laptop bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Nee-chan!" I squealed as I jumped up and ran over to hug her.

She chuckled and returned the hug. "Hey kiddo."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at work," I said as I pulled back to look at her.

"Chaos texted me and said you were in the nurse's office. I was just about done for the day, so I figured I'd come get you and take you home," she answered as she looked at my face.

I had some kind of fancy band-aid over my nose. Sonic's basketball hadn't done enough damage to break it, but it was horribly bruised and it stung if anyone touched it. The nurse had told me to keep applying ice to it and make sure that I didn't let anything else hit it (Sonic had kinda snickered at that, the buttface). Other than that, I was completely fine.

"I appreciate it, sis," I beamed.

Alustriel smiled and then her brown eyes wandered over to Sonic, who was still sitting down. "I assume this is the culprit?"

The blue hedgehog smiled weakly and stood up. He looked nervous, and I couldn't blame him- Alustriel could be intimidating sometimes. "Sonic the Hedgehog, Miss Alustriel. It was an accident, I swear."

Alustriel raised an eyebrow. She walked towards him and stopped right in front of him, squinting. Sonic started to sweat a little as she walked around him, examining him closely. I made a face- she did this to any new guy friend of mine. Protective older sister duties and all that.

Finally she sighed and patted his head. "I believe you, kid."

Sonic smiled with relief. "Thank you…"

I giggled. "Sorry Sonic. She can be intimidating at first."

"No, really?" Sonic responded as he stuck his tongue out at me.

Alustriel cracked a smile and turned back to me. "Do you have your stuff?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but another voice cut me off. "I've got it right here, Ace!"

Alustriel smirked. "I was wondering where your partner in crime was, Robyn."

Chaos laughed as he walked in, carrying both his bag and mine. I facepalmed at the title, but grinned as I reached to take my bag from him. "Never far behind… at least, most of the time."

Chaos hugged me and looked at my face. "You okay? Nothing broken?"

"Nope. Just bruised and sore," I said.

He glanced over to Sonic and a smirk slowly curled the corners of his lips. "Good. Otherwise I'd break his nose in return."

"Chaos!" I giggled as I hit his shoulder.

Sonic sweatdropped and laughed a little. Alustriel shook her head at my best friend. "Get in line, Hedgehog."

Chaos stuck his tongue out at her. I laughed; the two of them had a weird relationship. They always bickered with each other and drove each other insane, but at the end of the day they had each other's backs. She'd never admit it, but Alustriel considered Chaos to be part of the family. Chaos on the other hand had a lot of respect for Alustriel, considering that she was super smart and could handle herself in any regard. It made me happy that they cared for each other.

"I already signed you out and told Zoey that we were on our way home. Where is Tails?" Alustriel asked.

"Here I am!" Tails proclaimed as he rushed into the room.

Alustriel smiled widely and ruffled his fur. "Hey squirt."

"Ace!" he whined as he fixed his fur.

She waved a hand and looked at Chaos. "We'll see you in half an hour?"

Chaos nodded and then snapped his fingers. "I already told Robyn and Tails, but I need to tell you and Zoey. Maria wants you guys to join us for dinner."

Alustriel chuckled. "Sure."

I hugged Chaos and then turned to Sonic, who looked kinda out of place. I smiled softly and walked over to hug him as well. "See ya tomorrow, Sonic. No hard feelings, I promise."

He smiled and returned my hug. "See ya. I really am sorry."

I laughed and then pulled my phone out of my pocket. "How about we exchange numbers? I can text you in the morning and introduce you to the rest of the gang."

He nodded and pulled his phone out too. We quickly programmed our numbers into the other's phone before smiling at each other. Then I turned back to Alustriel, Tails, and Chaos. I poked Chaos quickly as we started walking out of the room. "Tell the others that I'm fine so that they don't blow my phone up."

He laughed and waved. "Will do."

My siblings and I walked out of the school while Chaos and Sonic went to their lockers. Once we were out of earshot, Tails turned to me. "Was that the new kid?"

"Yeah. His name is Sonic," I answered.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then grinned. "He likes you."

I stopped abruptly and stared at my little brother. "What?! He does not!"

"Did you NOT see his face when you gave him your number? Also he kept looking at you and nobody else. He likes you," Tails said matter-of-factly.

I scowled. "You're ridiculous."

"Alustriel! Didn't you notice it too?" Tails demanded.

My sister chuckled as we walked up to her car and she unlocked the doors. "Leave me out of this."

Tails sighed and then turned to me again as we got in the car. "He likes you!"

"Does not!" I retorted.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

It was like that for the rest of the ride home. Alustriel somehow managed to ignore both of us the whole way home. Tails' evidence was flimsy as far as I was concerned. Sonic most likely only felt bad for hitting me in the face. Besides, he had to meet the rest of the gang. Once I introduced him, he wouldn't "focus on me" so much.

Right?

**I feel accomplished.**

**Two writings in the span of… less than 24 hours. *victory fist***

**Anywho, like I mentioned last night, this will probably be the last chapter until the end of November. I'm gearing up for NaNoWriMo so all of my other stories will be on hold until I finish or until the end of the month. Whichever comes first.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
